Threeway Game
by englishbabydoll
Summary: This is my first wrestling story. Granted I've written this some time ago, I felt the need to upload it anyway. *snickers*. If you don't like slash or male sexual preferences, please don't read. This doesn't contain any spoilers, maybe a few from some interviews. This'll probably be the only wrestling story I'll upload.


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

"Hey, Steve, wait up!"

Steve Austin looked over his shoulder, half-turning and flashing a grin at the two tall blondes jogging up to him. "Hey, boys...what's up?"

Adam Copeland and Jason Reso fell into step on either side of Steve, continuing their stroll down the hallway.

"Just heading to the catering room for some eats," Jason replied, jumping up to slap the ceiling as he walked.

"Where you heading to?" Adam asked, swinging his arms idly as he popped an enormous wad of bubble gum.

Steve glanced at the two Canadians with a shake of his head. "On my way there, too. Haven't eaten since breakfast this morning."

"Cool," Jason enthused. "Then we'll join you."

Steve rolled his eyes, but he was actually glad of the company. Adam and Jason were a good source of amusement to him and they often passed the time together in the long hours before a show. They entered the catering room, surprised to find it deserted. Usually, it was the centerpoint for everyone who was bored and wanted to kill some time. They grabbed plates and piled them high with subs, veggies and fruits, all the while chatting leisurely about their scripts for the night. They went to one of the tables and sat down, digging into their food with careless abandon, Adam plunking his gum on the edge of the plate, much to his friends' disgust.

"You gonna eat that pineapple? Jason asked Adam, then proceeded to snatch it off his plate anyway, earning him a frown of annoyance.

"I was gonna eat that, you dork."

"Well, you shoulda ate it when you had the chance, numbnuts," Jason retorted, grinning cheekily at his best friend while munching contentedly on the fruit.

Adam reached across the table and filched the two cherry tomatoes perched precariously on Jason's mound of salad greens. He popped them into his mouth, one after another, grimly smiling at Jason's squeal of outrage. "What's good for the goose..."

"Come on, boys," Steve interceded, sensing a fight approaching. "I'm trying to eat here, and you're sniping isn't helping me digest too well."

The two blondes turned their sparkling gazes on the rattlesnake, then, simultaneously, they plucked an item of food randomly off his plate. Steve dropped his fork and glared at the men, pointing at his plate imperiously. "Okay. Put those back or your asses are gonna have new holes ripped in them."

Adam and Jason deliberately ate what they'd purloined, smirking in the face of Steve's irritated scowl.

"You two are a couple of shitheads sometimes," he grumbled, rising and returning to the buffet to replace what was stolen and sitting down again, shielding his food with one hand to prevent either from stealing from him again. Adam and Jason laughed at him and they relaxed into an amiable conversation again.

As Steve was finishing up his second roast beef sub, he slowly became aware that his two companions had fallen silent. He looked up to see that they were watching him with faint smiles.

"Don't look at me like that," he said without thought, then immediately groaned loudly as the blondes gave each other a high-five. "No, I didn't mean that."

"Nuh-uh...you can't weasel your way out of it, Austin," Adam chortled.

"Yeah, man," Jason agreed, lightly punching Steve in the bicep. "How about 20 minutes?"

Steve nodded resignedly, closing his eyes and sagging back into his chair. "Go ahead."

Jason and Adam studied him thoughtfully for a moment, then each other. Adam quirked a brow in inquiry. Jason shrugged, then brightened as an idea struck him. He leaned forward and whispered in Adam's ear and Adam flashed one of his more maniacal grins and nodded. Jason hopped up and ran to the door, quietly shutting and locking it before coming back to the table. Adam had already stashed their dishes in the bin.

Steve listened to the commotion around him and was mildly curious as to what these two were doing...but not enough to look. He scratched his arm indifferently, wondering if he'd have time to catch Hunter for their run-through before the show. His ears perked up at the sound of heavy breathing almost directly in front of him. He focused on it and noticed an odd wet sound, strangely familiar, though he couldn't place it. He was then surprised to hear a muffled moan, then gasp as cloth rustled and shifted.

"Oh, Jason...mmm..."

Steve was startled at Adam's husky voice a mere foot away from him, then the unmistakable sound of sucking. He almost opened his eyes to verify what he was certain he was hearing, but he managed to squelch the urge, gritting his teeth in growing frustration.

Jason left off feasting on Adam's nipples and peeked at Steve, disappointed to see that he'd kept his curiosity under control...though his cheeks were a mite flushed. He decided to up the ante. "How does this feel, baby," he whispered, keeping an eye on Austin while stroking his friend through his jeans.

Adam moaned breathlessly, arching against him, all thoughts of their game fleeing in the onslaught of lust. "Please...Jay...suck me."

Jason was pleased to note that Steve was getting aroused from the by-play, moving around in his chair to find a more comfortable position. "Suck you? What do you want me to suck, Adam?"

"Boys, I think you'd better quit pretending that shit," Steve growled. "It ain't funny."

"You think we're pretending?" Jason chuckled. He reached over and grabbed one of Steve's hands and placed it on Adam's turgid bulge. "Does that feel like pretending, Steve?"

Steve involuntarily squeezed it, causing Adam to clutch a hand over his and grind himself into the palm. "Fuck..." Steve rasped, pulling away, albeit reluctantly. "Still...whatever you're doing isn't gonna make me look."

"Yeah?" Jason replied, pure wickedness in his tone. "We'll see about that. We still have about 12 minutes left. Adam, take your clothes off and jerk yourself off while I watch."

Steve inhaled sharply, gripping the edge of the table to hold on to a modicum of control. He listened as clothes drifted to the floor and deep groans began to emit from Adam's throat.

"Mmmm, baby, you look so damned hot spread-eagled on this table, stroking yourself like that."

Steve bit his lip hard to keep from moaning himself at the intensely graphic image that streaked across his mind, fighting the urge to just open his eyes and look. But he knew the rules. If he looked before the allotted time was up, he had to do whatever the blondes wanted for 24 hours...and that meant anything! He hadn't lost a game yet and he damned sure wasn't going to lose now, no matter how hard he was or how much he wanted to pounce these two tormentors.

"Oh, God...Jason...I'm gonna come," Adam panted, his hand pumping fiercely, hips rising off the table.

"Not yet, baby," Jason said, halting Adam's movements and smothering his protests with a heated kiss. "I want you to come when your buried deep inside me." Both Adam and Steve whimpered at those words and Jason laughed sensually, standing up and removing his own clothes, taking out the tube of gel from his pants pocket before dropping them to the floor. He handed it over to Adam, then went to Steve, tilting his head back and treating him to a long, searing kiss that left the Texan groaning. Jason took Steve's hands and placed them on his body, letting him feel that he was naked.

"Can you visualize what I look like, Steve?" Jason purred, half-straddling his lap and rubbing his bald pate gently. "Can you see in your mind's eye how hard and ready I am?" He dropped his head to the side at the feel of Adam kissing his neck and shoulder. "Adam's naked, too, Steve," he continued tauntingly, gasping as Steve pinched his nipples sharply. "Mmm...and he's about to slide his thick cock into my ass. Can you imagine that?"

Steve brought a hand to his eyes, pressing them tightly to prevent himself from not only looking but to stem the colorful pictures flowing behind his lids. "God damn, but you're a fucking tease!"

Jason chuckled softly, touching the back of Steve's hand. "I know...but you love it, don't you?"

Adam chose that moment to grasp Jason around the waist and lift him off Steve's lap and set him on the floor on his knees, Jason's arms draped over Steve's thighs, his face pressed against his stomach.

Jason rubbed his cheek against the rigid bulge in his pants and Steve tangled his fingers in the silky blond hair, holding him still. He began to notice the slow, rhythmic pressure against him and realized what was happening and cursed loudly.

"Is...is there a problem, Steve," Jason panted, rocking back into Adam's languid thrusts.

"You two are trying to give me a stroke, right?"

"You want me to stroke you, sweetheart?" Jason asked innocently. "I can do that and more, if you like. How about a blowjob?"

Steve clapped a hand over Jason's mouth. "Just shut up! Shut up! You're mouth is lethal!"

Jason gave a muffled laugh, nipping on Steve's fingers, then licking them until Steve had to yank away. Before Steve gathered what was going on, Jason unfastened Steve's pants and guided his stiff cock out, happily devouring it, much to Steve's delight and chagrin.

"You fucking bitch!" Steve cried out, pulling the blond down harder on himself, his eyes popping open to see Adam watching him with a broad, lunatic grin. "That had to be 20 minutes. Christ...it was probably a couple hours already!"

Both Adam and Jason glanced at the clock on the wall and smirked at Steve in triumph.

"Oh, poor Steve!" Jason exclaimed gleefully. "If you'd only held out for one more minute..."

"Steve grumbled an explicative, then moaned as Jason resumed bobbing on him and Adam drove into Jason with increasing power.

"Oh, yes, Adam...that's it...fuck me harder." Jason mewed in pleasure as Adam's thrusts quickened. He sank Steve completely down his throat, remaining immobile as he swallowed repeatedly, relishing Steve's grunts of enjoyment.

"Jay...you're so fucking hot," Adam whispered, eyes half-lidded as he watched his lover going down on the rattlesnake, finding it an incredible turn-on. "Make him come, baby," he growled as his hips jerked savagely into Jason. "Make him shoot...shoot like...like I'm about to...oh, shit, Jay!"

Jason raised his head and purred in satisfaction at the sensation of Adam exploding inside of him. He straightened and turned, kissing the other man hungrily, then let him go, chuckling as Adam stumbled to his feet and collapsed on the table in exhaustion. Jason returned to Steve, climbing to sit astride his lap, delving his tongue deeply into the other man's mouth while slowly pumping his cock.

"Want me to ride you, Steve?" Jason hissed in his ear. "Or do you want to come down my throat while you watch me jack off?"

Steve didn't even bother answering as he raised Jason up and impaled him on his shaft, eliciting a harsh gasp from the blonde. "I think that answers your question," He said, guiding the rhythm as Jason rose and fell on him in long, easy glides, biting on his throat and shoulders as the pleasure began to build to an unbearable degree.

"Steve...please..."

"What is it, baby?"

"I...oh, Steve...please..."

"I believe he's trying to say that he wants you to fuck him senseless now," Adam interjected dryly.

Steve glanced over to the other blonde and nearly lost it. Adam lay sprawled on the table, idly stroking himself as his eyes roamed the two in the chair. Adam patted the surface next to him invitingly.

"Bring him over here and do it. I want to see your work up close."

Steve stood up, Jason's legs wrapping around his waist as the older man sauntered to the spot Adam had indicated and carefully laid his burden down, keeping the blonde's ass just on the edge of the table. Adam rolled onto his hands and knees and crawled over to them, capturing Steve's lips as the Texan started plunging into Jason in strong, deep thrusts.

"Steve, yesyesyes!" Jason whined, curving upwards, seeking more contact, nearly sobbing as two different hands began pumping his cock. "God...I wanna come...please guys..."

Adam threw a leg over Jason, facing Steve, grasping himself with his free hand and offering his flesh to the other man.

Steve laughed gruffly, bending his head and curling his tongue around the head of Adam's shaft, drawing it into his mouth, reveling in the feel of his hands splayed over his head. His tempo increased further, which delighted Jason. But then he stopped in mid-thrust, causing Jason to wail in frustration. He lifted his head to see what the hold up was and smiled crookedly. He levered himself up onto his elbows, then onto his hands, pressing his lips against Adam's tailbone, laving his tongue down the valley of his ass.

Adam jerked at the first tentative swipe of Jason's tongue over his entrance, moaning as Steve deep-throated him, his fingers fondling his balls leisurely. "Holy fuck!" Adam groaned as the tip of Jason's tongue penetrated him, then retreated teasingly, darting inside once more, only to withdraw almost reluctantly. He panted raggedly as he alternated between rocking back into Jason's ministrations and Steve's sucking descent. "Steve...fuck him now...I want to feel you come in him while I shoot down your throat.

Steve hummed his assent as he resumed pounding into Jason, who squealed in pleasure, keeping his balance by gripping Adam's hips, lunging his tongue deeper until he found the slight bulge of his prostate, wriggling until he brushed against it, gratified at the yelp of surprise, Adam's body stiffening in response.

"Jesus...don't stop that..." Adam whimpered, his breathing becoming desperate as his hips twitched.

Steve growled deep in his chest as his orgasm thundered near and he slammed into Jason so hard that the table creaked alarmingly. He tugged and yanked on Jason's cock, in a frenzy to bring him off so he could spill himself.

Jason flickered his tongue faster, sensing that Adam was very close, as was he. He moaned as he felt the beginning spasms of Adam's release, nudging against the bulge more firmly to intensify and prolong his pleasure, then fell back gasping as he writhed wantonly, begging for Steve to send him over.

Steve grunted with each brutal plunge, snapping his hips back and forth like a piston until he felt Jason grow rigid, bowing high off the table, shrieking as he erupted over both of them. Steve drew his brows together in deep concentration as is thrusts deteriorated into short, sharp, uncontrolled motions that ended with him burying himself one last time and bellowing hoarsely as he spurted into the blond in spasmodic bursts. He sagged, spent, opening his eyes to see Adam patiently cleaning Jason's come from their stomach's and Steve's hand, sucking on each finger lazily, the glittering blue eyes watching him mellowly. Steve grinned faintly at the two of them, pulling out slowly and sitting back in the chair, giving a gusty sigh.

"That was fuckin' something else," he announced.

Both Adam and Jason returned his grin, leaning tiredly against each other.

"Yeah..." Jason began. "Too bad you lost the game. Now you'll have to do whatever we want for a whole day."

"Uh-huh," added Adam. "You need to learn a little restraint, Steve. I mean...you were soooo close!"

Steve relaxed against the seat back, giving them an enigmatic smirk. "I was, wasn't I?" he remarked softly, rubbing his chin contemplatively. "Quite a close call there, wasn't it? I mean, only one more minute and I would have won."

Adam and Jason stared at him blankly for a long moment, then dawning surfaced in their expressions.

"You...you lost on purpose!" Jason exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Steve.

"I don't understand," Adam said bemusedly. "Why'd you do that? You would have gotten to fuck us anyway."

Steve smiled, rising to his feet and gathering up their clothes, distributing them back to his lovers. "I figured that a whole day at your mercy could prove to be quite...interesting."

The two blondes gaped at him in surprise, then blinked at each other before dissolving into laughter.

Their amusement was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hey! Who locked this door? Open up!"

"Oh, shit! That's 'Taker!" Adam hissed, vaulting off the table and scrambling into his clothes, Jason quickly following.

"And by the sound of it, he sounds mighty pissed," Steve commented, chuckling at the other men's dismayed glances toward the door. Steve unhurriedly adjusted his own clothes and strolled to the door.

"No! Not yet!" Jason squeaked. "We have to get the table back in place...and put the chairs back...and clean the surfaces."

"Yes," Adam agreed, frantically scurrying to wrestle the table a foot and a half across the floor from where it had been shoved during Steve's vigorous lovemaking. "He's gonna know exactly what went on in here."

"Boy, if you don't open this door right now, I'm going to kick it down...and God help you if I have to scuff my boots for that!"

Jason and Adam shuddered at those menacing words, looking around them to make sure nothing looked out of place, then nodded at Steve to open the door.

Steve winked at them and unlocked it, swinging the portal wide. "Well, Dead Man, come on in!"

'Taker stepped inside, his eyes narrowing on the two blondes, his gaze sweeping the room suspiciously. "What gives? Why'd you lock the door?"

"Oh, we wanted to make sure we got all the food we wanted before some hog came along and scarfed it all down."

'Taker turned his intent green eyes on Steve, then shrugged and went over to the buffet, stacking his plate high with practically everything in sight before striding to the table and sinking into the chair Steve had recently vacated. He scowled at the trio who stood watching him. "What the fuck are you staring at? Don't look at me!"

"The three men looked at each other, then burst out laughing, nearly stumbling from the room in hysterics, leaving an annoyed and thoroughly nonplused 'Taker to wonder if perhaps they'd been working just a little too hard.


End file.
